Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the biological control of insects in the order Orthoptera.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Mole crickets (Scapteriscus acletus, S. vicinus and S. abbreviatus) were introduced accidentally into Florida from South America [Walker et al, Ann. Entomol. Soc. Am., Vol. 74, pages 158-163 (1981)]. It has been reported that there is no economical method of controlling mole crickets in the United States [Nickle et al, Ann. Entomol. Soc. Am., Vol. 77, pages 450-465 (1984)]. Chemical control with insecticides has been attempted [Ismailov et al, Zashch. Rast. (Moscow), Vol. 160, page 32 (1981); Loutfy et al, Agric. Res. Rev., Vol. 55, No. 1, pages 193-195 (1977); Noguchi et al, Shikoku Shokubutsu Boeki Kenkyci, Vol. 11, pages 23-28 (1976); Bastos et al, Fitossamidade, Vol. 2, No. 2, pages 57-58 (1977); Short, Down Earth, Vol. 29, No. 1, pages 26-29 (1973); Chari et al, Pesticides, Vol. 7, No. 3, pages 16-17 (1973); Vinnichenko, Tr. Kishinet, Selskehoz. Inst., Vol. 88, pages 90-92 (1972); Vinnichenko, ibid, vol. 66, pages 182-191 (1971); van Middelem et al, J. Econ. Entomol., Vol. 65, No. 2, pages 495-497 (1972); Beck et al, ibid, Vol. 60, No. 6, pages 1517-1519 (1967)], but has not proved practical because of the cost of treating an area and the need for re-treatment due to re-invasion of mole crickets from untreated areas into the treated areas.
It is known that the infective stages of certain nematodes are insecticidal to certain insects. It has been suggested to utilize various insect-parasitic nematodes for biologically controlling various insects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,366 discloses an insecticidal composition containing infective larvae of the nematode Neoaplectana carpocapsae [Agriotos strain for biologically controlling a wide variety of insects such as the codling moth (Cydia pomonella), the southern ironbark beetle (Dendroctonus frontalis), larch sawfly larvae (Pristophora erichsonii), Colorado potato beetle (Leptinotarsa decemlineata), cabbage white butterfly (Pieris rapae), cutworms (Persectania ewingi and Euromessoria sp.), eucalyptus sawflies (Perga afinis and Pterygophorus), the cup moth (Doratifera sp.), the autumn gum moth (Mnesampela privata) and the chrysomelids (Chrysophtharta nobilitata, C. decolorata, C. aureous, Paropsisterna nucea, Paropsis lutea and P. charybdis)].
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,883 describes an insecticidal composition containing nematodes having insecticidal activity against a wide variety of insects.
Serczynska [Bull. Acad. Pol. Sci. Ser. Sci. Biol., Vol. 26, No. 2, pages 103-106 (1978)]reports that a composition of tribunil and Neoaplectana carpocapsae (Weiser) was effective against the Colorado beetle.
Burman [Nematologica, Vol. 28, No. 1, pages 62-70 (1982)] reports on the insecticidal toxin produced by the nematode Neoaplectana carpocapsae.
Fowler et al [Rev. Brasil. Biol., Vol. 43, pages 789-795 (Nov. 1988); Naturwirrenschaften, Vol. 76, pages 26-27 (1989); and Intl. Rice Research Newsletter, Vol. 13, pages 34-35 (1988)] report on research directed toward the control of, among others, mole crickets utilizing the nematodes Steinernema feltiae.
Biosys, Inc., currently markets a product called "BioSafe," and Biologic, Willow Hill, Penna., markets a product called "Scanmask," both containing Neoaplectana carpocapsae (=Steinernema feltiae) which are said to be useful for controlling mole crickets. A disadvantage associated with these strains, however, is that they reproduce little or none in mole crickets and, therefore, recycle little or not at all in nature.
The utilization of most strains of insect-parasitic nematodes for biologically controlling insects also suffers from several other disadvantages.
Thus, most strains of the nematode Neoaplectana carpocapsae demonstrate little host specificity and will parasitize, infect with toxin and kill a wide variety of insects. Where it is desired to kill only a certain or a few species of insects, most strains of nematodes generally represent a poor choice for biological control since they may infect and kill beneficial insects as well.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an insecticidal composition and a method of controlling pest insects in the order Orthoptera, e.g., cockroaches, grasshoppers, locusts, mole crickets, house crickets, field crickets, Mormon crickets, etc., utilizing a heretofore unknown nematode.